Orange Zest
by sakachan
Summary: The brother fic to "Lemon Techno." Horrible misuse of pick-up lines. Pairings: 1x2 Warnings: OOC, yaoi, sexual innuendo, shameless!


Disclaimers:  
  
Gundam Wing and all characters associated with Gundam Wing are not my property. I am using them here simply for the entertainment of others without gaining a profit.  
  
Ha ha! It's here! The brother of "Lemon Techno!" Just like last time, I used quotes given to me by my friends. Except the ones here are a little different from last time. . . ^__^ Since I'm lazy, I'm just going to thank the people who helped me with the quotes:  
  
Thank you to Nanashichan who helped inspire the sequel (suki da!).  
  
Thank to you my beta for helping me come up with the name for this fic. You're such an angel for putting up with this kind of shit. It's bad enough I make you read so much at one time. And now I'm throwing this upon you again. Gomen nasai!  
  
A special thank you goes out to Jimpoz.com for providing most of the quotes here. *bows down* Thank you so much for providing the kick ass jokes that make us all laugh hard enough to cry!  
  
  
  
Orange Zest  
  
  
  
It was a gorgeous summer day. The sun was shining, the leaves in the trees were gently blowing in the warm breeze. . .  
  
Hah! Just pulling your leg (and not in a good way either)! It was a miserable summer day. Yeah, the sun was shining, but it was also scorching everything in its sight. The leaves in the trees weren't gently blowing in the warm breeze, they were catching on fire from the immense heat. Not a living creature skittered across the dry desert earth that around the tiny shack in which Heero and Duo safely hid from their enemies.  
  
Duo sighed heavily as he flipped through his 'Vogue' magazine. He had spotted it while 'buying' supplies at a grocery store near he and Heero's last safehouse. There had been a notice for a quiz entitled 'How romantic is your man?' Intrigued, Duo had hidden the magazine away with most of the other supplies he had hidden away on various parts of his body.  
  
After totaling up his score, he noticed Heero had ranked six points, "Frosty the Snow Man." Duo could not believe it. He looked up at Heero, who was simply wearing a pair of black satin boxers. The air conditioning was on the fritz, so the two had to wear as little as was acceptable, Duo himself clad in a pair of old army cargo pants. While Duo would have much preferred that both of them prance about naked, the chance of getting an incoming call from one of the doctors was too great, and the last thing the two pilots needed was to have the doctors staring at them in full nude.  
  
Given, Doctor J had already gotten the chance when Heero was younger. But now that the Wing Zero pilot was older, and much more 'equipped,' Duo wanted that opportunity all to himself.  
  
"What's the matter?" Heero asked, his eyes still focusing on the laptop before him.  
  
Duo shook his head. "Oh, nothing. . ."  
  
Heero closed the top to his laptop and walked over to the queen-sized bed where his lover sat [1]. He shuffled his rock hard butt next to Duo's and lay down next to him, placing his head on top of the magazine in front of Duo. "Really?" he smiled, unconsciously running his fingers through Duo's silky chestnut hair.  
  
Duo purred, nuzzling Heero's baby soft face. "Well. . ."  
  
Heero chuckled. "I thought something was up."  
  
"Well, I was filling out this quiz. . . and it said. . ."  
  
"Hmm?" Heero's lips fluttered across the top of Duo's head.  
  
"Well. . . it said that you were a six. . ."  
  
"Out of what?"  
  
". . . a hundred."  
  
Heero stopped, his eyes widening. "And what kind of quiz was this?"  
  
Duo chuckled. "A man-rating quiz. It's supposed to tell you how romantic your boyfriend is." Heero looked completely shocked. "How do I rank as a six?!" he spat out, glaring at the magazine.  
  
"Well, your personality's naturally stoic. . ."  
  
"Still, a six?. . ." Heero sniffled, showing the most emotion he had ever shown outside a sexual setting.  
  
"It's only because you're not very social around other people," Duo assured, wrapping his arms around Heero's waist in his usual possessive fashion. ". . . And because you're a bit possessive of me. . . but I like that about you! Besides, magazine quizzes are just endorsements for stupid fashion magazines."  
  
"Then why'd you take the magazine?"  
  
Duo was caught. "I was bored! Besides, some of the stuff in here is interesting! Like this-"  
  
Heero silenced the American in his usual, and Duo's favorite, way: a passionate, stiffening, thank the gods above kiss. Rolling the Deathscythe pilot onto his back, and crushing the 'Vogue' magazine, he properly pinned his lover to the bed, a lustful glint sparkling in his cobalt eyes.  
  
"If I told you that you had a great body," he whispered sinuously, "would you hold it against me?"  
  
Duo blushed, giggling excitedly. "Heero! What's gotten into you?"  
  
"I think we should make love like crazed weasels right now."  
  
"Heero, this isn't like you!"  
  
"Just smile if you want to sleep with me."  
  
Duo giggled, forming a gigantic smirk on his face. "Wanna fuck like bunnies?" he replied, ripping the black boxers from Heero's body.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Duo giggled joyously as Heero gently nibbled his ear in 'the' spot. "Okay, you're *definitely* not a six!" he said, shifting onto his side, ripping the ear from Heero's lips.  
  
Heero beamed proudly. "What can I say? I just look on you."  
  
"And other places too," the American simpered, poking the Japanese boy in the stomach.  
  
Staring intently into Duo's shimmering violet eyes, Heero spoke lovingly, "Your father must have been a their, because someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes."  
  
Duo blushed, lightly kissing Heero's nose. Heero continued, "If you were a tear in my eye I would not cry for fear of losing you."  
  
The Deathscythe pilot giggled. "Why'd you do this anyway?"  
  
Heero kissed Duo, long and passionate. Upon coming up for air, he replied, "I needed to prove that magazine quiz wrong." He started nibbling on the side of his lover's neck. In between soft nips, he whispered, "It must have hurt when you fell from heaven."  
  
Laughing again, Duo queried, "What's with all the lines?"  
  
Heero shrugged, still continuing with his original nibbling task. "I'm not very good with words. . ."  
  
Duo shook his head, wrapping wisps of Heero's fluffy dark brown hair around his index finger. "Just say what you mean. What you feel. Coming from you, it'll be lovely."  
  
Heero smiled. "All right. . ." He took a deep breath and stared straight into Duo's eyes. "Duo, I love you. I love every bone in your body. Someday I want to marry you."  
  
Duo nodded his head in approval. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He kissed the Wing Zero pilot's forehead. "You're pretty good, if you just relax."  
  
Heero nodded. "Now fuck my brains out!"  
  
Duo yelped as Heero pulled him down for another round of "Yaoi Gundam Pilot Love-Making."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
It was Heero's turn to laugh happily as Duo ran a series of quick kisses along his chin and neck. "You win this round, Mr. Maxwell!" he spoke in a creepy, deep British accent. "But we will meet again!"  
  
Duo laughed uncontrollably. "It's a good thing I'm religious, because you're the answer to my prayers!"  
  
"Oh, who's using lines now?" Heero chuckled, rolling the American on top of him. He nibbled at the boy's chin, holding him possessively against his body.  
  
Duo sighed, resting his head against Heero's firm chest. "Is it just me, or did the air just cool down in here?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Duo moved off of Heero and sat straight up, the thin sheet on the bed sliding down to his waist. "It feels. . . nice in here. Before it was scorching hot. Now it's really comfortable."  
  
Heero got off the bed, standing in the room in all his naked glory. "Probably all that sweat. Or maybe the sun's already set." Since the house had no window, and Heero was not exactly intent on opening the door, he was unable to prove his second theory. He turned to face his lover with a smile on his face.  
  
"We were at it for a while," Duo giggled, sliding out from under the sheets. He stretched his arms, purposely showing off his thin, milky pale body.  
  
"Show off," Heero muttered, grinning lustfully.  
  
Duo smiled back. "You know you love it!" Walking toward the bathroom, he glanced at Heero. "I'm gonna take a shower. . . you coming?"  
  
Heero nodded obediently, taking the offered hand of his lover.  
  
"You know, if your parents hadn't met I'd be a very unhappy man right now."  
  
Duo thrust Heero into the small bathroom. "I'm prepared to prove that theory."  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
What the hell was THAT?! O_o Kinda short, I know, and downright shameless. Not the way I usually write fics, I deeply apologize (I blame the Mountain Dew)! But now that it's done, I hope you enjoyed enough. Ehe he he. . . ^^;;  
  
[1] Saka-chan wonders if it's a coincidence that they're on a 'queen-sized' bed. ^__~ 


End file.
